POR MI FAMILIA
by tsunauzumakihyuga
Summary: Despues de su batalla con byakuran nuestro mafioso regresa a las andadas con su familia, pero no saben que un nuevo enemigo aparesera y un gran amor comenzara
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era la centésima ocasión que Tsuna caía de cara contra el suelo debido a uno de los golpes de las tonfas de Hibari quien se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre

-oye herbívoro, si no piensas tomarte esto enserio dímelo para no perder mi tiempo… o acaso quieres que te muela hasta la muerte-dijo Hibari con un tono de fastidio

\- N…no, H.. Hibari-san, créeme, me lo estoy tomando muy enserio- dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba y se colocaba en posición de pelea

Había pasado un mes desde que regresaron del futuro después de la batalla final contra byakuran, Tsuna había decidido por voluntad propia que entrenaría con hibari para volverse fuerte aunque no estuviera en modo híper voluntad, esto sorprendió tanto a reborn como al mismo hibari quien se negó al principio pero después de hablar con reborn accedió a la petición del herbívoro como solía llamarlo y ahora se encontraban entrenando en el bosque de namimori

-tus movimientos son muy lentos y flaqueas mucho al golpear- hizo una observación hibari mientras detenía sin ningún esfuerzo un golpe que Tsuna le había lanzado-eso me da a entender que no lo estas tomando enserio-dijo hibari lanzándole una patada en el estómago a Tsuna el cual voló unos 5 metros de distancia

-haaaayyy eso dolió- se quejó Tsuna mientras se tocaba el estómago y escupía un poco de sangre

-si seguimos así no duraras ni 5 minutos más, mejor déjalo así, vuelve a llamarme cuando no dudes en pelear enserio – dijo hibari mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse

-N…NO, E…espera, hi…hibari-san aun puedo seguir -dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie a duras penas

-déjalo así, Tsuna-dijo reborn que había estado observándolo todo- hibari tiene razón no estas peleando enserio- y aunque así fuera no lograrías nada, lo único que lograras es que hibari te mate

-p…pero, tu siempre me obligas a entrenar asta desfallecer, porque me dices que me detenga ahora?-pregunto Tsuna un poco molesto

-porque como tu tutor debo exigirte cada vez más para que te superes a ti mismo, pero igualmente como tu tutor debo preocuparme por tu salud-dijo reborn subiendo a su cabeza de Tsuna- además no me has dicho porque ese repentino cambio de actitud

-d…de que estas ablando reborn?-dijo Tsuna nervioso

-hmp…me crees tonto dame Tsuna, yo sé que no te pondrías a entrenar por propia voluntad si no pasara nada, así que dime que sucede-ordeno reborn

-haaaa- suspiro Tsuna antes de rendirse ante la insistencia del arcobaleno-tengo pesadillas-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero suficiente para el reborn

-pesadillas?

-desde que volvimos del futuro he tenido una y otra vez la misma pesadilla, la primera semana creí que esta traumado por lo sucedido en el futuro, pero después la pesadilla no terminaba y creo que no es una pesadilla, sino una premonición-confeso Tsuna bastante asustado

-como es esa pesadilla?-pregunto reborn pensativo

Tsuna le conto su pesadilla a reborn quien solo lo escuchaba y asentía un bastante serio lo cual era preocupante ya que considerando que se trataba de reborn era de preocuparse, cuando tsuna acabo de contarle su pesadilla a reborn este solo se quedó serio y pensativo

-mmm pues considerando tu súper intuición es muy probable que se trate de una premonición, pero no podemos estar seguros-dijo el reborn mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-pero, entonces…que hago?-pregunto Tsuna visiblemente exaltado

-por el momento vamos a casa, tengo hambre y estoy cansado, además debes darte un baño y alistarte para la escuela mañana, recuerda que tienes exámenes finales- dijo el arcobaleno mientras pateaba a Tsuna directo al suelo

-oye reborn deja de patearme, no vez que estoy semi muerto- reclamo Tsuna poniéndose de pie y sobándose la cara

-es tu culpa por no darte prisa-dijo reborn con su actitud vergera de siempre

Tsuna y reborn se dirigieron a casa mientras repasaban lecciones de matemáticas de Tsuna, una vez que llegaron a casa reborn se dirigió a la cocina

-ya volvimos-grito Tsuna

-mmmm a tsu-kun, reborn-kun, bienvenidos, oye tsu-kun adivina quién llego a casa-dijo nana muy emocionada

-mmm quién?-pregunto Tsuna extrañado

-io tsuna como has estado-saludo iemitsu muy animado como siempre

-heeeeeee p…papá que haces aquí?-pregunto Tsuna al ver a su padre después de casi 6 meses

-mmm que malo eres Tsuna, no nos vemos en 6 meses y es lo primero que me dices- dijo iemitsu con lágrimas fingidas-como sea, oe nana, que tal si preparas la cena para Tsuna, viene de la calle y debe estar hambriento no? Tsuna –dijo iemitsu mientras se acercaba y ponía su brazo en el hombro de su hijo

-oh, sí espera un momento Tsuna te preparare algo- dijo nana mientras entraba a la cocina

Una vez que Tsuna y iemitsu se quedaron solos iemitsu cambio su cara de felicidad a una seria, para luego mirar a su hijo

-Tsuna tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante pero tu madre no debe enterarse así que cuando acabes de comer date un baño y te veré en la secundaria de namimori a la media noche

-mmm de que quieres hablar que mama no se puede enterar…n…no me digas que tiene que ver con la mafia?-pregunto Tsuna con un aura de susto

-lo sabrás allá y no llegues tarde ok?

advirtió iemitsu mientras entraba también a la cocina dejando a un Tsuna muy espantado puesto que era la primera vez que su padre hablaba así, una vez que Tsuna acabo de cenar se bañó y subió a su cuarto pero entonces vio que reborn no estaba y pensó que tal vez estaría con su padre así que decidió esperar a que dieran 11:45 pm para poder salir volando directamente a la escuela de namimori, cuando llego vio que había una luz encendida en uno de los edificios, para ser más específicos era la habitación que usaba hibari como base del comité disciplinario, Tsuna entro al edificio y cuando iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación esta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente yamamoto

-heeeee yamamoto? Que haces aquí?-pregunto al ver a su amigo en la escuela tan tarde

-tu nos llamaste a todos así que vine- dijo yamamoto con su típica sonrisa

-yo?...yo no los llam …..Espera, dijiste todos?- pregunto Tsuna con miedo - no me digas que…

Tsuna entro a la habitación y al entrar vio a yamamoto, gokudera, ryohei, hibari, Chrome, lambo, reborn e iemitsu

-yudaime al fin llego

-go..Gokudera-kun!

-oe sawada nos hiciste esperar

-o, oni-san?

-boss

-c…Chrome tú también

-p…papá que asen todos aquí?

-te dije que teníamos que hablar y esto que tengo que anunciar les concierne también a tus guardianes-dijo iemitsu mientras jugaba con lambo sentado en uno de los sillones

-de que hablas papá?, que tienen que ver ellos con esto?

alego Tsuna muy preocupado por sus amigos, ya que él consideraba que ya los había involucrado demasiado en los asuntos de la mafia, y el verlos muy lastimados por sus batallas en el futuro lo hicieron sentirse muy mal y ahora por esa razón quería dejarlos fuera de todo ese peligro

-dejemos las explicaciones para después primero tengo que anunciarles algo muy importante- el semblante de iemitsu cambio por uno más serio

-díganos que sucede, oto-san- pregunto gokudera

-acaso,…es un nuevo enemigo?-pregunto yamamoto desenvainando su shigure kintoki

-no, nada de eso- negó iemitsu

-iiiooooo entonces dinos que es al extremo-grito ryohei

-bueno no es fácil de decir pero…

-déjate de rodeos iemitsu y dinos-sentenció reborn

-de acuerdo… el noveno va a morir- confeso iemitsu mientras apretaba sus puños

-que?... que quieres decir con eso papá?-pregunto incrédulo Tsuna

-el noveno tiene una enfermedad terminal y no le dieron más de un mes de vida

-n…n….no dime que es mentira no puede morir-dijo Tsuna mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas

-no puede ser-dijo yamamoto mirando el suelo

-debemos decirle al Dr. Shamal sobre esto el,

\- ya lo ismos y ni el Dr. Shamal pudo curarlo, morirá en un mes-dijo iemitsu

-mmmm eso quiere decir que…., -reborn miro a iemitsu y este solo asintió

-si eso parece

-que quiere decir al extremo-pregunto ryohei

-quiere decir que tienen que ir a Italia para realizar los preparativos para la sucesión oficial de la familia Vongola

Fin cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tsuna se encontraba caminando en un bosque muy extenso, al parecer estaba perdido, era de noche y estaba a punto de llover, siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrarse con algo o alguien pero pasaban los minutos que para el eran horas y no encontraba nada, cuando de la nada un grito lo hizo estremecerse

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿he? d…...d. ¿De dónde viene ese grito?-se preguntó así mismo Tsuna muy asustado

-¡TSUNA-SAN! ¡AYÚDANOS!

-NO, NO, ALÉJATE, NO, ¡DÉJANOS! ¡TSUNA-KUN! ¡AUXILIO!

Se escucharon otros gritos desgarradores que Tsuna logro identificar

-Ky… ¿Kyoko-chan?, ¿Ha… Haru?-dijo Tsuna más que asustado

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SAWADA!

-¡TSUNAAAA! ¡NO!

-¡YUDAIMEEEE!

-¡WAAAAAA! ¡TSUNA! ¡AYÚDANOS!

-¿he?, ¿chicos?, ¿son ustedes?, do… ¿dónde están?

Sin duda alguna esos gritos eran de Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Lambo, lo estaban llamando, necesitaban su ayuda, pero donde estaban

-do, ¿dónde están?-grito Tsuna al momento que comenzaba a correr en busca de sus amigos lo más rápido que podía - ¡contéstenme! ¿Dónde están?-seguía gritando Tsuna mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-¡TSUNA! ¡TSUNA-SAN! ¡TSUNA-KUN! ¡SAWADA! ¡YUDAIME!

-¿HE?, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

-¡AYÚDANOS!

Ese último grito izo que toda su piel se erizara, era un grito desgarrador que haría temblar incluso al más rudo, Tsuna corrió con más fuerza ya sin importarle el hecho de que estaba llorando como un bebé, corrió hasta que vio un claro en el bosque y cuando llego vio una escena que, lo mato por dentro asiéndolo caer de rodillas mientras se tapaba los ojos y comenzaba a gritar de forma desesperada

-NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! NOOOOO! ¿POR QUE? ¿CÓMO PUDO PASAR ESTO?

Todos los amigos de Tsuna incluyendo a Hibari, Chrome y Mukuro, estaban prácticamente masacrados, con los cuerpos llenos de heridas y cortadas profundas que los asían quedar bañados en su propia sangre, todos parecían estar aun con los ojos abiertos e inyectados en sangre, todos mirándolo, los cuerpos tenían los brazos estirados, como si intentaran arrastrarse para poder huir, pero ya era tarde, estaban muertos

-NO… NO, DÍGANME QUE ES MENTIRA, DÍGANME QUE ESTOY SOÑANDO, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN DESPIÉRTEME, POR MISERICORDIA DESPIÉRTENME- GRITABA TSUNA MIENTRAS SE JALABA EL CABELLO LOGRANDO ARRANCARSE VARIOS MECHONES

-Tsu... Tsuna, ha

Tsuna sintió que algo le tiraba de su sudadera mientras escuchaba unos jadeos con su nombre, cuando volteo para ver que era, lo último que le quedaba de cordura se hizo añicos y lo Hacia caer completamente en la locura y desesperación , era Kyoko, que aún se retorcía, tenía la garganta rebanada y lloraba sangre, intentaba respirar inútilmente

-KY… KY… ¡KYOKO-CHAN!, ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO!, ¡KYOKO RESISTE!

Gritaba Tsuna mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la acercaba a su pecho

-Tsu… Tsuna

Kyoko intentaba decir algo pero su garganta se lo impedía, así que Tsuna se acercó para poder escuchar

-po… ¿porque?, no… ¿nos abandonaste?

Le susurró al oído de Tsuna, que al oír esto intento mirarle a los ojos pero cuando lo hizo los ojos de Kyoko emanaban odio, asco y rencor, y con esa mirada comenzó a enfriarse entre los brazos de Tsuna.

-NO, NO, NOOOO, KYOKO-CHAN POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritaba Tsuna entre llantos y gemidos, hasta que una voz lo hizo voltear

-jajajajajajajajajaja no eran lo suficiente mente fueres como para divertirme, pero el ver tu expresión de desesperación y sufrimiento lo hizo valer la pena jajajajajajajajajajaja y luego esa chica fue un bono extra jajajajajajaja

Tsuna volteo a ver quién era pero solo pudo ver una sombra que caminaba tranquilamente sobre los cadáveres de sus amigos

-TU… ¿TU HICISTE ESTO?- grito Tsuna con la voz afónica por gritar tanto

-pues no fue el hada mágica, eso te lo puedo asegurar- contesto la sombra en un tono de burla y sin el más mínimo sentimiento de arrepentí miento

-CO… COMO TE ATREVES, TE MATARE MALDITO BASTARDO- volvió a gritar Tsuna mientras dejaba a Kyoko en el suelo se ponía de pie y buscaba en sus bolsillos buscando sus píldoras y sus guantes para entrar en última voluntad, pero no logro encontrar nada lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico

-¿qué pasa? Acaso no puedes pelear sin usar esas píldoras jajajajaja me das lastima por ser tan débil- se mofo la sombra sin dejar ese tono de burla

-¡NO!, ¡YO PUEDO PELEAR AUN!

Grito Tsuna mientras se lanzaba Asia esa extraña presencia con la pura intención de asesinar, pero antes de siquiera acercarse, la misteriosa sombra lo golpeo en el estómago asiéndolo escupir chorros de sangre y antes de dejarlo caer al suelo la sombra lo pateo en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros y haciéndolo caer sobre el cadáver de Kyoko

-mírate, eres tan débil y frágil, y debido a esa debilidad murieron tus amigos, jajajajajaja, me das pena jajajajajajaja

-NO, ¡CÁLLATE!- grito Tsuna mientras se tapaba los oídos para no oír nada

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, TÚ LOS MATASTE, JAJAJAJAJAJA- le recrimino la sombra sin dejar el mismo tono

-NO, NO, YO HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE, YO….

-¿de verdad lo hiciste?, no me hagas reír, a quien intentas engañar estas feliz porque fueron ellos y no tu- dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba a Tsuna

-NO, NO ES CIERTO CÁLLATE, ¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?- Le Grito Tsuna Mientras Intentaba Retroceder

-¿yo? pero si esto lo hiciste tu

-NO, NO DIGAS ESO, LO HAS HECHO TU- grito Tsuna en medio de llanto

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO, SI YO…

-…..

\- SOY TU- dijo mientras se acercaba a Tsuna lo suficiente para que este pudiera verse así mismo bañado en la sangre de sus amigos con una sonrisa psicópata

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO ES CIERTO- grito Tsuna mientras miraba sus propias manos empapadas de sangre- NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Tsuna se despertó bañado en sudor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón a mil por hora

-¿ha?, ¿he?, fu, fue, solo un sueño- se dijo Tsuna así mismo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cara para limpiar su sudor y sus lágrimas- de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla

Tsuna se sentía horrible no quería ir a la escuela pero no tenía otra opción ya que tenía que hablar con Hibari y los demás sobre la charla que habían tenido ayer sobre ir a Italia, aun le dolían los golpes que tenía en la cara pero por alguna razón sentía que los merecía, se levantó y entro al baño para mirarse al espejo mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Flash back

-quiere decir que tienen que ir a Italia para realizar los preparativos para la sucesión oficial de la familia Vongola

-¿he?, pe, pero que dices papá, no iremos a Italia- grito Tsuna repentinamente

-mmmm?- Iemitsu miro a Tsuna con incredulidad- ¿qué quiere decir eso?

-PUES COMO SUENA NO IREMOS A ITALIA, NO VAMOS A SUCEDER LA FAMILIA NI NADA, NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO INVOLUCRARME EN LA MAFIA, DESDE QUE ESTOY METIDO EN ESTO NO HE TENIDO MÁS QUE PELEAS A MUERTE CONTRA TIPOS QUE SOLO QUIEREN PODER, Y DAÑAR A MIS AMIGOS, YA ME TOCÓ VERLOS A TODOS MUY LASTIMADOS DEBIDO A TODAS LAS BATALLAS QUE HEMOS TENIDO, NO QUIERO QUE MUERAN POR PELEAR EN BATALLAS DE LA MAFIA- grito Tsuna, de una forma que sus amigos nunca lo vieron gritar

-es tu deber y además tus guardianes…

-¡NO SON MIS GUARDIANES, SON MIS AMIGOS, Y ESTO NO LES CONCIERNE NI A ELLOS NI A MÍ, PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES NO QUIERO ESTAR EN LA MAFIA!

Tsuna iba a seguir ablando pero de repente recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de su padre que lo hizo estrellarse en la puerta y luego caer al suelo

-YU… ¡YUDAIME!- grito Gokudera intentando acercarse a Tsuna para ayudarlo pero antes de siquiera avanzar Hibari lo detuvo- OYE, TÚ, MALDITO SUÉLTAME

-el herbívoro debe entender que esto no es ningún juego y que ya no hay marcha atrás- Dijo Hibari mientras miraba a Tsuna de forma indiferente

-PA… ¿PAPÁ?, ¿PORQUE?- pregunto Tsuna mientras se tocaba la cara justo donde lo habían golpeado

-POR DIOS TSUNA DEJA DE SER TAN COBARDE, ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ERES EL ÚNICO AFECTADO CON ESTO?- grito Iemitsu furioso

-¿HE?

-no eres solo tú, todos tienen que hacer sacrificios, yamamoto a decidido dejar el béisbol para dedicarse a ser tu guardián de la lluvia

-¿HE?, YAMAMOTO, TU,

-mmm?- yamamoto solo miro a Tsuna unos segundos y después dijo- Tsuna, tu sabes que me encanta el béisbol, pero, tú me necesitas como tu guardián de la lluvia y si para ayudarte debo concentrarme en la pura espada y dejar el béisbol, puesss, que así sea

-YAMAMOTO

Tsuna no podía creer lo que oía, yamamoto dejaría el beisbol por el

-Y NO ES SOLO EL, RYOHEI HA DECIDIDO QUE SU BOXEO SOLO SERÁ USADO POR EL BIEN DE LA FAMILIA

-O… ONI-SAN?

Tsuna miro a Ryohei

-OE, SAWADA, UN VERDADERO HOMBRE NO ABANDONA A SUS AMIGOS NUNCA Y SI ME NECESITAS PARA LA MAFIA, PUES ASÍ SERÁ – dijo ryohei con su semblante serio

-Oni-san

-AHORA LO ENTIENDES, NO ERES SOLO TÚ, TODOS ESTÁN HACIENDO UN SACRIFICIO, TAL VEZ GOKUDERA Y LAMBO ESTÉN ACOSTUMBRADOS A LA MAFIA PERO, ¿CHROME? ¿ELLA QUE? – Iemitsu estaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a Tsuna

-Boss el estar con usted me permite encontrarme con Mukuro-sama, así que lo seguiré si es necesario – dijo Chrome con un leve sonrojo

-¿Chrome, también tú?

-LO VEZ, NO ERES SOLO TU TODOS ESTÁN EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN PERO HAN DECIDIDO HACER UN SACRIFICIO POR TI, ¿LO VAS A ECHAR A LA BASURA ASÍ COMO ASÍ?

-YO, YO,

-DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR Y SE UN HOMBRE- grito Iemitsu

-PERO,

-TRANQUILO, TSUNA, ESTAREMOS CONTIGO- dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa

-CIERTO, YUDAIME, NO SE PREOCUPE, YO LO CUIDARE- aseguro Gokudera con mucha confianza

-SAWADA, ¡TE CUIDAREMOS AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei muy animado

-A… AMIGOS, GRACIAS

Dijo Tsuna recuperando el ánimo y poniéndose de pie, su padre tenía razón, se sentía tan patético por no haberlo notado antes, sus amigos ya estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por él, y si de verdad se consideraba su amigo, el correspondería como debía ser, aunque significara ser un mafioso, además, si no lo hacía prácticamente los estaría abandonando y eso es lo que menos quería.

-de acuerdo, papá, iremos a Italia y me convertiré en el décimo Vongola

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

FIN CAP 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria de Namimori con algo de prisa, ya que tenía que reunirse con Hibari y los demás en la sala que Hibari usaba para el comité disciplinario, tenía un asunto que tratar el cual era aclarar varios puntos con respecto a su viaje a Italia, una vez que llego, Hibari lo amenazó con molerlo hasta la muerte si volvía a hacerlo esperar, a lo cual Tsuna solo atino a asentir muerto de miedo

-bien, debemos aclarar todas las dudas con respecto a este viaje, si alguien tiene una duda, este es el momento para aclararla- dijo Reborn mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

\- yo tengo una duda Reborn-san- levantó la mano Gokudera

-¿cuál es?- pregunto Reborn

\- bueno, primero, ¿cuándo nos iremos?, ¿segundo cuando volveremos? y por último, en mi caso, no tengo ningún problema en irme a Italia por tiempo indefinido, pero los demás tienen familias, ¿cómo aran para no levantar sospechas de su partida a Italia?- pregunto Gokudera

-hooo, eso es cierto al ¡extremo! no le he dicho nada a mis padres- grito Ryohei muy alterado

-ni yo, a mi viejo- secundo yamamoto

-por mí no hay ningún problema- aclaro Hibari

-ni por mí- dijo Chrome

-eso ya está resuelto- dijo Reborn lanzándoles un sobre a cada uno

-¿he? ¿Qué es esto?

Pregunto Tsuna mientras abría el sobre para empezar a leer. La carta decía

Sr. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Se le informa que debido a sus excepcionales habilidades en la lucha de sumo estilo libre ha sido aceptado en la escuela preparatoria arcobaleno, que se encuentra en Italia, con una beca completa que incluye hospedaje, comida y gastos de estudio, por los próximos 3 años.

Esperamos que pueda acompañarnos en su trayecto a la grandeza y éxito.

Sin más por el momento se despide de usted, el director del instituto: kyudaime.

-eh?- fue todo lo que Tsuna pudo decir

-¿muy convincente, no?- dijo Reborn

-claro que si Reborn-san- dijo entusiasmado Gokudera

-jajajaja, esto los despistara a todos- rio Yamamoto mientras volvía aguardar la carta.

-¿pero qué tonto se creería esto?- expreso Tsuna no muy convencido.

-¡uoooooooooo! mira, Sawada, me aceptaron en una preparatoria de Italia, que convenientemente extremo, ¿no?- grito Ryohei.

Tsuna callo al puro estilo anime.

-pero, no soy muy bueno en el sumo estilo libre, nadie se creería eso- se quejó Tsuna

-tu tranquilo Dame-Tsuna, que de eso me encargo yo- dijo reborn acomodándose el sombrero.

-pero…

-ya, ya, ya, Tsuna, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- dijo Yamamoto

-bueno, nos iremos después de su graduación de secundaria- sentenció Reborn

-espera, dijiste, ¿que después de la graduación?- interrogo Tsuna

-si

-eso quiere decir que solo tenemos una semana para arreglar todos los detalles

-eso es tiempo más que suficiente, Yudaime- animo gokudera

-no te preocupes, Sawada, lo arreglaremos al ¡extremo!- grito Ryohei

-otra cosa, la carta dice que nos quedaremos allá 3 años

-en efecto, terminando ese lapso les extenderemos otra carta para decir que terminaran su universidad allá, así podrán seguir en los negocios, sin preocupaciones- aclaro Reborn sin darle mucha importancia

-pero nosotros no queremos quedarnos allá, queremos volver a Namimori- rebatió Tsuna visible mente en desacuerdo

-esta vez apoyo al herbívoro- dijo Hibari sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- si yo no estoy, no abra nadie para mantener el orden en namimori-expreso Hibari muy desconforme y molesto

-el Sawada tiene razón al extremo – apoyo Ryohei – no quiero irme de mi hogar por mucho tiempo

-el Sempai tiene razón, sé que dije que los apoyaría, pero. ¿No podríamos regresar antes?, aquí están nuestras familias- secundo Yamamoto

-oye, esa era mi línea, idiota del beisbol- reclamo Gokudera

-eto, yo también quiero regresar pronto.- dijo Chrome ya que no quería alejarse mucho de Ken y Chykusa, que aunque no fueran tan amables como quisiera, ella los apreciaba y ellos a ella de algún modo

-mmm, pues, esto lo tendrían que discutir con Iemitsu y el noveno. Así que por el momento apéguense al plan- sentenció Reborn

Tsuna no estaba para nada convencido con esa decisión pero no tenía tiempo para reclamarle a Reborn, ya que debía pensar en cómo sería la ceremonia de sucesión de la familia Vongola, eso era algo que lo atemorizaba, debido que a sus encuentros con otros Vongola y las ceremonias por las que ya había pasado no eran para nada placenteras ya que siempre terminaba o herido o semimuerto, además tenía que ponerse a entrenar antes de irse ya que la pesadilla que antes había tenido lo tenía muy alterado

-bueno, si no queda nada mas de que hablar, vallase antes de que los muela hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari mi irritado ya que no le gustaban las concurrencias

Todos salieron de la sala del comité disciplinario con muchas cosas en que pensar y muchas otras que hacer, Pero nadie había notado que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación, con lujo de detalle

-Tsuna-kun, Oni-chan y los demás irán a Italia- dijo Kyoko mientras salía de detrás de una maseta que estaba al lado de la puerta en la que se había escondido- debo contarle esto a Haru-chan- se decidió Kyoko mientas se alejaba de ahí.

-hmp- así que la hermana de Sasagawa nos escuchó?- dijo hibari desde el otro lado de la puerta de la sala donde se había realizado la junta-esto será un problema, creo que debo comentarle esto a ese herbívoro y al bebe-dijo Hibari mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera pensativa

Fin cap. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-haaaaaaaaa!

Se escuchó un grito que hizo eco en el bosque de Namimori

-hmp, inténtalo de nuevo con más fuerza.- dijo hibari mientras le daba unas vueltas a sus tonfas

-Hi… Hibari-san, ¿podemos tomar un descanso?- pregunto Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la sangre

-hmp. De acuerdo te dejare descansar.

-en… ¿enserio?- pregunto Tsuna aliviado

-solo si me logras atinar un golpe- contesto Hibari poniéndose en guardia

-¿He? – Fue todo lo que Tsuna pudo decir antes de que Hibari lo golpeara en la cara y lo mandara de nuevo al suelo- ¡haaaaaa!

-vamos, si quieres descansar tienes que golpearme al menos una vez.- dijo Hibari mientras sacudía sus tonfas para limpiarles la sangre de Tsuna

-pe… pero llevamos entrenando días y nunca he podido golpearte- contesto Tsuna mientras se levantaba de nuevo

-entonces, inténtalo de nuevo hasta que lo logres- dijo Hibari mientras se lanzaba contra Tsuna para golpearlo

Los 2 continuaron entrenando por una hora y media más hasta que Hibari comenzó a desesperarse de que el herbívoro no hiciera ningún avance en el entrenamiento

-no puedo más- dijo Tsuna mientras caía de espaldas contra el suelo e intentaba respirar- ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar, dejémoslo por hoy y continuemos mañana

-hmp- Hibari miro a Tsuna por unos segundos – de acuerdo

Tsuna suspiro aliviado mientras intentaba no pensar en el dolor

-pero, no vuelvas mañana porque no volveré a ayudarte

-pe… ¿pero qué dices?- pregunto Tsuna

-ya me canse de perder el tiempo contigo

-n… no, Hi… Hibari-san ¡espera!

Grito Tsuna mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía para detener a Hibari, pero al no tener suficientes fuerzas volvió a caer.

-por favor espera Hibari-san- volvió a gritar Tsuna

-hmp, respóndeme una pregunta- dijo Hibari mientras se detenía y le daba la espalda a Tsuna- desde que comenzamos a entrenar me he preguntado algo, ¿porque quieres volverte fuerte sin usar ese poder que tienes?

-¿he?, ¿qué quieres decir?

\- porque, intentas volverte fuerte, dime el motivo de este entrenamiento

Tsuna solo guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras miraba al suelo, no quería contarle su pesadilla a Hibari pero si no le decía nada Hibari ya no entrenaría con el

-creo que olvide decirte que, el día de la junta que tuvimos en mi oficina alguien nos escucho

-¿he?, nos escucharon, ¿quién?- pregunto Tsuna alarmado ya que temía de que alguien descubriese su secreto

-la hermana de Sasagawa- dijo hibari con indiferencia como si no le importara

Tsuna palideció al escuchar eso ya que no quería que Kyoko se preocupara y ahora ella había descubierto que continuarían metidos en asuntos peligrosos

– esto es terrible, debo avisarle a el Oni-san

-eso no será necesario, yo me encargare personalmente de ella.

-¿he?, espera, no, no me digas que,-Tsuna no termino la frase yaqué conocía lo suficiente a Hibari como para saber que quería decir

-ahora ella sabe demasiado, no podemos arriesgarnos a que intente intervenir

-hibari tiene razón- hablo reborn que no había dicho nada desde que comenzó el entrenamiento

-Reborn, espera no permitiré que le hagan algo a Kyoko-chan- dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie –no puedo creer que permitas esto Reborn-Tsuna no pudo evitar que su voz tuviese un tono de indignación-sabes que no permitiré que lastimen a Kyoko-chan

-hmp, escucha herbívoro, no podemos arriesgarnos, esto es algo que debo hacer y si Sasagawa te preocupa, yo me encargare de explicárselo todo, así que no intentes detenerme

DIJO MIENTRAS CONTINUABA SU CAMINO

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

Hibari pudo sentir cuando Tsuna se lanzó contra el para intentar golpearlo

-hmp, no interfiera… ¿he?

Hibari no pude terminar la frase ya que a pesar de saber que Tsuna lo golpearía le costó mucho trabajo esquivar el golpe

-hmp, así que de eso se trata, como quieras- hibari lanzó varios golpes a Tsuna el cual logro esquivar a duras penas

-ya te dije, no permitiré que lastimes a Kyoko-chan- grito Tsuna saltando hacia Hibari

-hmp, entonces intenta detenerme

Hibari decidió que no se contendría y lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza y con la pura intención de sacar al herbívoro de combate. Por su parte Tsuna noto las intenciones de Hibari sobre sacarlo de combate de un solo golpe, pero no le importo y lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas Asia el rostro de hibari.

Un golpe seco se hiso eco en todo el bosque, reborn que do asombrado por lo que había presenciado, hibari había golpeado primero a Tsuna con sus tonfas en la cara, la fuerza del golpe era la suficiente como para dejar inconsciente al mismo Ryohei del futuro pero de alguna manera inexplicable Tsuna lo resistió y arremetió un golpe en el rostro de hibari con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo y abrirle el labio, pero no para noquearlo

-escucha, Hibari

Tsuna estaba tan molesto que no le importo omitir el san

-no permitiré que lastimes a Kyoko- chan, acepte ser el jefe de Vongola, pero, aunque ahora lidere la mafia, no consentiré ningún asesinato, ¿entiendes?

-hmp

Hibari se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la boca, se acercó lentamente a Tsuna hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, Tsuna no se dejó intimidar por la presencia de Hibari, al contrario, se acercó un poco más para que este pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos, se miraron por un par de minutos, minutos en los que reborn solo los miro sin saber que pasaría.

-de acuerdo. –Hibari dio media vuelta con la intención de irse- dejare que tu decidas y te encargues de Sasagawa, también descansa porque mañana seguiremos entrenando, entendiste Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna no dijo nada solo espero a que Hibari se fuera y una vez que este se fue Reborn decidió romper el silencio

-lograste ponerle un alto a Hibari, felicidades Tsuna, tu… ¿he?

Reborn no acabo la frase ya que Tsuna se desplomo en el suelo debido al golpe de Hibari

-estabas tan decidido a parar a Hibari que hasta ahorita sientes el golpe, abecés me logras sorprender, tal vez no eres Dame-Tsuna después de todo

Ala mañana siguiente Tsuna despertó en su cama y con un dolor de cabeza que lo hizo dudar sobre ir a la escuela, pero al final decidió que tenía que ir ya que debía atender unos asuntos con sus guardianes. Además tenía que hablar con Kyoko

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Tsuna caminaba con rumbo a la escuela, Yamamoto y Gokudera se habían adelantado porque les tocaba el aseo en el aula por lo cual Tsuna iba solo, el dolor de cabeza ya había bajado pero aun así tenia vendado el hombro derecho, la frente y una gasa en la mejilla cubriendo sus heridas, sin duda Hibari lo había hecho polvo, pero tenía el consuelo de que Hibari no le aria nada ha Kyoko-chan. Tsuna suspiro pesadamente

-tal vez deba faltar a clases- dijo Tsuna para sí mismo

-no creo que sea una buena idea, hoy también tenemos exámenes finales- sonó una voz muy conocida detrás de Tsuna

-Ky… Kyoko-chan?, bu… buenos días- dijo Tsuna sobre saltado por la repentina aparición de la chica que le gustaba

-buenos días Tsuna-kun, ho, ¿estás solo?, donde esta Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun?- pregunto Kyoko al no ver a los 3 mosqueteros juntos, lo cual era de extrañar

-¿ha?, Bueno, ellos se adelantaron porque les tocaba la limpieza

-¿he?, Tsuna-kun!, ¿qué te paso en el rostro?

Tsuna no quería preocupar a Kyoko así que decidió inventar algo

-me caí de las escaleras esta mañana – mintió Tsuna mientras se rascaba la nuca

-mmmm, ¿seguro? parece que te golpearon con algo

-¿he?, n… no, yo, me caí

-Tsuna-kun, no me mientas, ¿qué te paso?

-me caí, enserio

-Tsuna-kun ¿no confías en mí?

-no es eso Kyoko-chan, si confió pero, no pasó nada enserio

-mmmm, de acuerdo te creeré

Kyoko no estaba muy convencida, de hecho no estaba para nada convencida, sabía que Tsuna le mentía pero decidió que no le preguntaría nada mas ya que Tsuna no le diría la verdad, lo cual la decepcionaba

-dejando eso de lado. Kyoko-chan.

-¿he?, dime Tsuna-kun

El semblante de Tsuna cambio a uno serio, Kyoko al notar esto solo pudo desviar la mirada

-tenemos que hablar seriamente

La voz de Tsuna era cortante y frio, esto hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de Kyoko

-so… ¿sobre qué?

Kyoko tartamudeo por el nerviosismo

-te lo diré más tarde, te veo en la azotea de la escuela después de clases

Kyoko no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por Tsuna, sabia de que quería hablar, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa, había algo diferente en Tsuna

-vámonos Kyoko-chan, se nos hace tarde

El resto del camino no se dijo nada más, solo había un silencio incómodo para ambos

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela Kyoko se fue a su lugar con Anna y Tsuna se reunió con sus guardianes un la oficina de Hibari

-buenos días Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san

-io, Tsuna

-buenos días Yudaime

-Io, Sawada

-Por fin llegas Sawada Tsunayoshi

A todos le extraño que Hibari lo llamara por su nombre y no herbívoro como siempre lo hacía, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el ver que Tsuna estaba muy lastimado, además de que pudieron notar que Hibari tenía el labio roto

-Yudaime!, ¿qué le paso?

-¿quién te ataco?, ¿Tsuna?

Preguntaron todos a lo cual Tsuna contesto

-me lastime en un entrenamiento

Tsuna trato de no dar muchos detalles ya que nadie debía saber que estaba entrenando con Hibari

-oe! Hibari!, ¿qué te paso en el labio?, ¿alguien te golpeo al extremo?

Tsuna se tensó, no quería que Hibari les dijera algo ya que si el Oni-san se enteraba de que Kyoko se había enterado de lo del viaje a Italia, seguro armaba un escándalo y peor si se enteraba de que Hibari quería deshacerse de ella

-¡y bien! ¡Dime! ¿Hibari que te paso? ¡Al extremo!

Hibari guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego dijo

-solo digamos que el herbívoro por fin probo la carne

-¿he?, ¿eso qué significa?

Pregunto Yamamoto

-no te entiendo ¡al extremo!

-Ya, ya, no entremos en detalles, mejor díganme que dijo tu padre sobre el viaje a Italia, Yamamoto?

Tsuna intento cambiar de tema

-puess, me dio el permiso, pero no está muy convencido

-era de esperarse

Dijo Reborn bajando de por una cuerda con un disfraz de el hombre araña

-¿he? Reborn? ¿De dónde saliste?, y ¿porque tienes ese cosplay?

-eso no importa dame Tsuna, lo que importa ahora es que a Yamamoto le dieron la autorización, que hay de ti Ryohei?

-mis padres me dijeron que si era mi decisión no interferirían ¡al extremo!

-Entonces eso sería todo, Tsuna en tu caso tu padre hablara con tu mamá, así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos, solo esperemos a que en estos 4 días no pase nada que interfiera con nuestros planes

-bueno, la verdad si pasa algo- dijo Tsuna algo nervioso

-¿qué pasa Yudaime?

-bueno. Oni-san,- Tsuna miro a Ryohei a los ojos

-mmm, que pasa Sawada?

Tsuna apretó los puños con fuerza, sabía que lo que iba a decir alteraría a su amigo así que intentaba ser lo más delicado posible

-Ky… Kyoko-chan…

Ryohei al oír el nombre de su hermana supo que había malas noticias, en especial si Sawada se ponía tan serio

-¿qué tiene mi hermana?

-ella nos escuchó el día de la junta

Al escuchar esto Ryohei palideció

-¿que? Kyoko, ¿nos escuchó? ¿qué tanto sabe?

Ryohei comenzó a gritar cosas como loco mientras sacudía a Tsuna por los hombros, fue necesario que entre Gokudera y Yamamoto se lo quitaran de enzima

-tengo que hablar con mi hermana- dijo Ryohei mientras apretaba los puños.

-no, será mejor que lo haga Tsuna

Le advirtió Reborn mientras detenía el avance de Ryohei

-¡eh! ¿Por qué?- pregunto desconforme Ryohei- ¡ella es mi hermana!

-porque Tsuna es el jefe, además este es un asunto muy delicado que debe ser tratado con mucho cuidado-dijo Reborn mientras volteaba a ver a Tsuna que no podía creerse las palabras de su tutor

-¡pero!

-tranquilo, Oni-san.- dijo Tsuna en un tono de voz suave y amable – yo hablare con Kyoko-chan, debo poner claras las cosas con ella y con Haru.

-Sawada. De acuerdo confió en ti, ¡al extremo!- grito Ryohei mientras levantaba sus brazos

-hay otro punto que quiero tratar con todos –aclaro Reborn mientras sorbía un té que se había preparado en menos de 3 segundos

-que pasa Reborn-san – pregunto Gokudera

-hable con el noveno y me dijo que tenían que quedarse en Italia 3 años como mínimo, después podrían volver pero no antes de ese lapso de tiempo- dijo reborn mientras miraba las expresiones de los presentes

-¡que! ¿3 años?- exclamo Tsuna

-es el mandato del noveno- sentencio Reborn

-pero nosotros queremos volver antes

-3 años como mínimo, no deben preocuparse por sus familias, el noveno dijo que en su ausencia mandaría a un grupo de guardianes a vigilar y cuidar a sus familias, así podrán irse sin preocupaciones

-eso no me convence mucho- expreso Ryohei un tanto dudoso

-ni yo pero es necesario, supongo- continuo Gokudera

-siempre y cuando mi papá este a salvo, está bien -dijo Yamamoto

-no me convence la idea pero no hay opción- dijo Tsuna de forma maura lo cual sorprendió a los presentes ya que Tsuna fue el primero en quejarse, ¿que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Bueno esta vez sí es todo, pueden irse – dijo Reborn mientras terminaba su té y salía por una mini escotilla en el suelo

Todos salieron desconcertados por las noticias, tenían que irse por 3 años, era demasiado tiempo pero era necesario. Todos se fueron a sus aulas y las clases transcurrieron normales hasta la hora de la salida, todos se habían ido Tsuna que se dirigía a la azotea ya que alguien lo esperaba.

Al llegar la pudo ver hay, recargada en el barandal mirando el atardecer, esta escena lo hizo sonrojar un poco ya que se veía muy linda de esa manera.

-Ky… Kyoko-chan

-¿he?, Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna la miro por un segundo sin saber que decir

-te, tenemos que habar

Fin cap 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza mi computadora exploto así que este capitulo lo escribí en el office se mi celular, como dije no lo abandone solo estaba pausado pero continuamos.**

 **pd: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, como dije lo escribí en mi celular y este no marca las faltas, el próximo estará bien escrito.**

Capítulo 6

-¿he?, ¡Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna la miro por un segundo sin saber que decir

-te… tenemos que habar

Kyoko sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el ambiente, Tsuna no sabía cómo comenzar, cada vez que pensaba en que decir se le iba la voz, justo cuando iba a decir algo, Kyoko hablo

-¿es cierto todo lo que escuche?- pregunto de la nada lo cual descoloco a Tsuna por unos segundos antes de responder

-si… nos iremos a Italia en 5 días – contesto Tsuna resignado

La expresión de Kyoko se denoto sorprendida

-Tsuna-kun, cuando volvimos del futuro, me habías dicho que ya no se involucrarían en la mafia… me mentiste…

-¡NO!, ya no tenía la intención de involucrarme ni a mí ni a los muchachos, pero…

-¿ENTONCES?, ¿PORQUE?

Kyoko se estaba comenzando a alterar, lo cual preocupo a Tsuna

-es necesario, no puedo mantenerme alejado de la mafia por más que quiera – Tsuna apretó los puños

-¿QUÉ TE LO IMPIDE? – El tono de voz de Kyoko estaba aumentado- ¡TSUNA-KUN!, ¡YA NO QUIERO QUE PONGAN SUS VIDAS EN PELIGRO!

-¡POR ESO LO HAGO!- Tsuna levanto la voz lo cual hizo que Kyoko lo mirara sorprendida- YO TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE NUESTRAS VIDAS CORRAN PELIGRO, POR ESO LO DEBO HACER, TODOS YA HAN ARRIESGADO SU VIDA PARA LLEGAR A DONDE ESTAMOS, AL MOMENTO DE LA BATALLA, NO VACILARON, DECIDIERON ARRIESGARSE POR MÍ, POR USTEDES, POR TODOS, TODOS HAN SACRIFICADO ALGO PARA AYUDARME EN ESTE ASUNTO DE LA MAFIA Y POR ESA RAZÓN DEBO HACERLO, DEBO CORRESPONDER A SUS ESFUERZOS, YA NO QUEDA MARCHA ATRÁS, SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO JEFE DE LA MAFIA Y LOS PROTEGERÉ A TODOS, NO DEJARE QUE NINGUNO DE SUS ESFUERZOS SEAN EN VANO, ASIQUE POR FAVOR KYOKO-CHAN, ENTIÉNDELO.

Kyoko se quedó petrificada, no sabía que Tsuna pensara de esa manera, se sentía culpable por no haber pensado en los sentimientos de Tsuna, él no quería ponerlos en peligro, el solo quería protegerlos y a la vez compensar los esfuerzos que todos habían hecho para ayudarlo, debía haberlo pensado antes

-lo siento, no era mi intención levantar la voz, es solo que…

-no- Kyoko negó con la cabeza- fue mi culpa me enoje contigo sin saber que esas fueran tus intenciones, lo siento si fui egoísta

\- no digas eso, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte, después de todo tu hermano está involucrado, es normal que te preocupes por el

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- se apresuró a responder Kyoko

-¿he?- Tsuna se sorprendió por esa reacción

\- si me preocupa mi hermano pero también me preocupo por ti

Al oír esas palabras tan de repente izo que Tsuna se sonrojara. Kyoko al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojara de la misma manera ya que lo había dicho inconscientemente

\- no… bueno…digo… yo… me preocupo por ti... Igual me preocupo por lambo-chan… y Chrome-chan y Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun… y tu bueno… yo…

Kyoko no sabía que decir, estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía muy rápido a causa de la mirada de Tsuna, tenía una mirada apanada, que de momentos se volvía nerviosa y después cambiaba a una penetrante y segura para después volver a ser apenada

el estar a solas con Kyoko lo ponía nervioso, además esas palabras de preocupación por parte de Kyoko lo hicieron sonrojar, pero aun así debía mantenerse firme, por el bien de todos, no sabía cómo sentirse. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, estaba a solas con Kyoko, lo cual no era muy seguido debido a las constantes interrupciones de sus amigos, este era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que siente por ella… pero… podía hacerlo o más bien, debía hacerlo. Ser la novia de un capo de la mafia sería peligroso y muy difícil, y eso si ella aceptaba, pero… y si lo rechazaba y si le decía que no, que no sentía lo mismo, y si ella lo comenzaba a aborrecer y si ella le respondía algo como (- y hasta crees que querría a alguien como tú que involucro a mi hermano en la mafia) o algo por el estilo, no podría soportarlo.

-¿Tsuna-kun?, ¿qué tienes?

-¿he?, n… no nada

Kyoko había notado que Tsuna estaba muy distraído, de seguro se estaba atormentando con pequeños detalles, así era Tsuna, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, aunque para Tsuna eso era un defecto a ella le gustaba le parecía lindo el hecho de ver a Tsuna tan nervioso siempre tartamudeando cuando ella estaba cerca de el, era algo que a ella le gustaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, Tsuna era el chico al cual era mas apegada, mas cercana, incluso mas que a su hermano, no en un sentido empalagoso, no sabia como expresarlo, cuando estaba a su lado y lo miraba a los ojos se sentia agusto, segura, hacia sentir tranquila, en otras ocasiones el ponia una mirada seria, confiada e incluso podia describirla como seductora, esto era en contadas ocasiones pero cada vez que lo veia a los ojos, Tsuna lograba hacer que su corazon se acelerara de manera intenza, salvaje y eso era algo que solo Tsuna podia lograr

Tsuna se debatia si declararse o no asia Kyoko, por un lado queria decirle todo lo que sentia por ella, pero pero otro lado tenia miedo de las posibles consecuensias que esto podria traer entre las cuales se encontraba el rechazo y el echo de que ella lo odiara y eso era lo que atormentaba, pero ¿y si el se equivocaba? ¿y si ella tambien lo queria? Era una posibilidad, pequeña, pero posible, ¿debia correr ese riesgo? despues de todo en 5 dias se iria a Italia ¿de verdad podia irse sin aberle dicho antes? ¿podria vivir con eso? sabiabla respuesta, "NO" , como Reborn le decia en ocasiones deja de acuar como un perdedorTsuna y comportate como un homre, Reborn, ese bebe, ¿como es posible que siempre termine teniendo la razon, como si lo supiera todo? como fuese debia correr el riesgo y lo aria

-Ky...Kyoko - chan - Tsuna se estaba armando de valor, sabia que era el momento, Kyoko se limito a mirarlo a los ojos mientras sonrreia

-¿que sucede,Tsuna-kun?

-... Yo...yo queria... Decirte que... Tu...yo y bueno... Tu... -Esto era malo estaba comenzando a tartamudear otra vez- tu... TU... TU ME GU...

-!CUIDADO¡

Antes de que tsuna pudiese terminar de hablar una bomba de las que usa Gokudera, salio de la nada a una velocidad increíble, esta paso prácticamente rosando los por poco luego se desvió hacia arriba para después explotar

-¡KYOKO-CHAN!

Tsuna al ver el inminente peligro en el que estaban se abalanzo sobre Kyoko para cubrirla con su cuerpo quedando en una posición muy comprometedora en la que Tsuna se encontraba encima de Kyoko con una mano en ambos costados de la cara de la chica y con su rodilla en medio de las piernas sin llegar a tocarla realmente.

Por otra parte Kyoko tenia su mano derecha aferrada a la corbata de Tsunade manera que lo mentenia muy cerca de ella y su mano izquierda se posaba en la espalda de el chico

La explosion los habia asustado por lo cual sus corazones y sus respiraciones estaban azeleradas

-Esa era la voz del Yudaime

Tsuna logro escuchar la voz de Gokudera y efectivamente por las escaleras de emergencia subieron Gokudera seguido de Yamamamoto que traía con el su espada

-¡YUDAI...me...- Gokudera se quedo shokeado y muy sonrojado por lo que estaba viendo

-OYE TSU...na...-Yamamoto quedo en el mismo estado que su compañero guardián al presenciar lo mismo que este. Era Tsuna, el Tsuna tímido e inocente Sobre Kyoko en una posición muy acalorada

Y como si algo hiciera clik en las cabezas de Tsuna y Kyoko se percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran violentamente

-E...e...e...e...e...esperen Ya..Yamamoto, Go...Gokudera-kun no es lo que párese... no...nosotros estábamos...- Tsuna tartamudeaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y ayudar a Kyoko para que se pusiera de pie también

-N...no tienes que explicar nada Tsuna, lamentamos aberlos interrumpido, no.. Nosotros nos vamos - dijo Yamamoto muy rojo pero con una sonrisa picara

-Ya... Yamamoto, no...no es lo que párese defendió Tsuna

-YUDAIME, yo... Nosotros lamentamos haberlo interrumpido- decía Gokudera mi entras agachaba la cabeza una y otra vez frenéticamente mientras se disculpaba y agarraba a Yamamoto de los cabellos para obligarlo a inclinarse también en forma de disculpa- permita me felicitarlo, siempre supe que usted era todo un galán con las chicas, solo usted posee ese encanto que lo hace irresistible

-Go...Gokudera-kun e...están malinterpretando no...nosotros solo...-Kyoko estaba rojizima por la vergüenza - no...nosotros...-quería explicarles lo que paso pero no sabia que decir solo tartamudeaba

-No necesitas justificarnos nada Sasagawa-san es cosa de ustedes dos los dejaremos solos- dijo Yamamoto mientras salia del lugar con Gokudera detrás de el

-E...esperen Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun... Nosotros...

Tsuna no pudo seguir ablando debido a que Kyoko se había desmayado por la vergüenza

-Hey K...Ky..Kyoko-chan, resiste

FIN CAP 6


End file.
